


Down We Go

by TenderTouch



Series: Horror Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderTouch/pseuds/TenderTouch
Summary: During the zombie apocalypse and after three years, both got infected.Jeonghan doesn't want an abrupt end so they decide to wait together for what will happen.





	Down We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my beta reader for doing this at last minute!

With his face buried in his hands, he pants, feeling the fingers of his right hand warmer than the rest of his body.

He knows it’s over.

There’s no way out of this.

And it’s kind of funny how this looks like a game, and at the same time a fatal mistake. There’s no way of fixing it, there’s no way of doing something about it. They can’t go back, they can’t plan for the future anymore.

Their journey ends  here .

“Mingyu…”

The familiar voice over the weak moans in the background made him lower his hands and glance up. “Jeonghan!” He stood up immediately. 

All this time, he had tried to take care of Jeonghan despite being younger than him. After all, Mingyu had the skills and everything had been great for the last three years but now—

“Are you alright?” He knew his question was stupid but he wanted to listen to his voice and not to the groaning from the beings that were out there. He wanted to make sure this was still  _ him _ .

“This is the end.” Jeonghan looked sad but at the same time he was offering him a sweet smile. He lifted his hand and brushed back Mingyu’s damp hair. It was hard to do with dried blood on it.

Mingyu was quiet for a moment. There were options, not good ones but there were still some. Even if all of them ended badly for them. “We’re already dead.” He paused. “Remember the gun we got — ”

“No,” Jeonghan shook his head. Not far from where they were, Mingyu could still hear the weak wails. “I don’t want to force you to do that. I don't want you to be the last one, I don’t want to be the last one. The last one always has it worse, to leave this world with all that in your mind…” He frowned slightly and shook his head again. “No.”

Sighing, Mingyu looked over at Jeonghan’s shoulder. Just where the neck started, there was a nasty bite. He could make out the shape of teeth on his flesh.

“Then…”

Jeonghan tried to touch where he had been bitten, but Mingyu slapped his hand away. “It’s still bleeding? It feels hot.”

“No, but it looks bad. We won’t have much time.” If Jeonghan didn’t want this to end quickly, he didn’t know what else to do. He was sure any other option he offers would be rejected

“Let’s go upstairs. I’m tired.” The house where they were wasn’t too familiar. They’ve arrived three days ago, but they’ve made it cozy for their stay.

It never mattered if they’d spend only one day, Mingyu would make sure to make it cozy for Jeonghan, even though Jeonghan had already told him it wasn’t necessary, but the other wouldn’t listen. He was stubborn and wanted to make him feel comfortable in an apocalypse like this.

Still, the house smelled funny. It was a combination of humidity and dust.  _ Time _ . It had been so long, but living through this made them feel it had been even longer.

They climbed a wooden staircase that squeaked under their weight, and this time, didn’t light the candles they always carried in their backpacks. This was their last night. 

They weren’t going anywhere.

Jeonghan opened the door and kicked off his shoes as soon as his eyes landed on the bed. When they arrived at that house for the first time, he was excited to have found one with such a big and cozy bed. The mattress was soft and even if it was dusty, it felt too comfortable under his weight. It had been his favorite thing for the last two weeks. Before that there were a soft pair of shoes Mingyu had gotten him occupying that role.

“What are we going to do now?”

“Hug me,” Jeonghan smiled up at him, now lying on the bed carefully trying not to hurt himself. “You’re wounded too, let’s rest. It’s time for bed anyway.” He extended his arms and looked up at him with a small warm smile.

Mingyu sighed and dragged his feet toward the bed then reached for Jeonghan’s hand while he squeezed his with thin fingers.

“Come here, take off your shoes.”

Before he even sat on the side, he decided to light at least one candle that they’ve placed next to the bed, and only then, he began to remove his shoes. His mind was full with regretful thoughts.  _ I shouldn’t have taken Jeonghan with me. We should’ve stayed here a few more hours. I shouldn’t have jumped first, even if I didn’t know what was on the other side. _

“Mingyu?” He feels a hand circling his hips before it creeps up his stomach and chest. “Don’t be sad. It was going to happen sooner or later,” He felt Jeonghan’s familiar body, leaning against him. His slender arms wrapped around him.

“I’m sorry, Jeonghan…” There was a long pause. “I’m sorry for this ending.”

Jeonghan didn’t move, his forehead rested on Mingyu’s shoulder and for a moment, he thought that maybe Jeonghan had already turned, until he felt his hands move delicately again and a warm sigh caress his back.

“It was the best ending anyone could’ve offered me, Mingyu.” There was a warm kiss on his shoulder. “We saw how they  _ devoured _ our friends. How a horde swallowed our family and we heard them cry for help.” 

It was true and to remember that was still painful. It was a constant nightmare for both of them, a reason for them to wake up screaming in a small dark place, hiding from any stranger, any walking dead.

“Surviving, surpassing all of them, and getting to see a bit more of the world… Enjoying your food, watching together many sunrises, singing while we drive to the next town, playing games to keep our minds busy…” There was a bitter laugh, followed by something wet and warm damping his shirt.

Mingyu turned immediately and cupped Jeonghan’s face, seeing him cry. He raised his eyebrows in worry and pressed his forehead against his. “It was good, wasn’t it? Thank you, Jeonghan.” He closed his eyes and smiled. “Thank you for not giving up and staying by my side.” Mingyu opened his eyes and deposited a soft kiss on his lips, a kiss that the other returned.

“Come,” Jeonghan said and tugged at his shirt, as he leaned back to rest on the bed again. He used the back of his hand to wipe his now red eyes, then rolled to his side and let Mingyu come over to wrap his arms around him, pulling him close.

“We’ll leave together.” Mingyu said and kissed his cheek before he’d close his eyes again, resting with Jeonghan, feeling his warm and soft body. His, still alive, body. Both have wounds, and both were forced into the same scary situation, trying to escape a wave of zombies.

It was still shocking to accept that soon they’d leave this world, soon they’d leave these bodies behind and they’ll be used by  _ something _ else.

But it didn’t surprise him either that Jeonghan had made this decision. He smiled and squeezed him in his arms before he’d bury his face in his neck, breathing in his scent. It was the end, but he was somehow happy that the last person he was going to see was his boyfriend.

“Mingyu…” He had been caressing Jeonghan’s stomach gently and only noticed when he heard the other’s voice. 

“What is it?” He opened his eyes and stopped his hand, waiting for an answer. It didn’t come, and instead, Jeonghan began to turn slowly. He looked him in the eye, before he’d turn his whole body completely to Mingyu.

“We don’t have much time anymore.”

Mingyu shook his head.

“Can we… Make love one last time?”

The question surprised Mingyu, but he could understand why he’d asked for such a thing. Mingyu offered a smile before he’d lean down and kiss his lips. “You’ll tell me if I hurt you, right?” He nuzzled him gently.

“I will.” Jeonghan nuzzled him back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

He didn’t know if Jeonghan was still in pain, but he knows that by now, both had stopped bleeding. Now, not only his fingers felt warm, but his hand and arm too, and he guessed this was what was going to happen to both of them with time. A creeping warmth that would turn into a fever would invade their whole bodies and from there death would follow.

“I love you, Jeonghan.” He whispered against his lips between kisses, his hands moving to caress his boyfriend’s hips very carefully as if Jeonghan had been bitten all over.

A thin hand rested on top of his, before it would drag it under his shirt. The light off the candle made Jeonghan’s features look soft and warm, and Mingyu couldn’t help but want to kiss him passionately.

There was a soft sigh that escaped Jeonghan’s lips. “I love you too, Mingyu,” he hummed with a smile. Content with the other boy’s confession, he pressed his own body against him.

Since this was the last time, Mingyu wanted to make it last, to enjoy all of Jeonghan before they’d turn, so while his hands caressed the warm skin of his boyfriend’s stomach and chest, he continued kissing him.

He always liked to pay attention to the sounds that Jeonghan would make, the wet sounds of their mouths and whatever was around, because he would’ve liked to brag about what he does to him, the sounds that others could overhear and more, but sadly, in this new world, it was impossible for that. Maybe in another life he’d be able to brag about him and what they do, in a more civilized and normal world.

The soft and slow steps of someone in the backyard momentarily pulled Mingyu’s focus away from the kiss, but a soft sound and tug on his hair urged him back. “Pay attention to me,” Jeonghan scolded him before he’d kiss him again, ignoring the wail coming from the backyard.

Mingyu smiled into the kiss and focused back on him. His hands moved to his sides, caressing while he now spread tiny kisses all around Jeonghan’s face. He could feel Jeonghan’s skin was hot but he ignored it as he lowered to kiss his neck and suck on it, leaving tiny marks on his way.

Jeonghan released a tiny moan, tilting his head to a side to give his boyfriend more room to kiss and suck on, before he’d grip him by the clothes and tug, while he rolled onto his back, changing their position. Now that Mingyu was on top, Jeonghan spread his legs to keep him comfortable between them, and bent them a bit, getting comfortable. He could hear some groan from a dead man outside, but he couldn’t help but hum happily at what they were doing, and how warm Mingyu felt.

Slowly, Mingyu’s hands moved up, pushing his sweater to be able to kiss Jeonghan’s collarbone and chest, caressing the warm skin with his lips before he’d spread kisses and choose specific points to suck on it. Just then he wondered if those marks would stay after they’ve turned. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Mingyu glanced up confused by Jeonghan’s question, until he realized he had been smiling against his skin. He shook his head. “I was just wondering if you’d keep my marks after we’re gone.” 

Jeonghan looked down at the small marks that were forming and using his index finger, he caressed them. He felt his skin hot, and his sight, a bit blurry. “I like them,” he looked at Mingyu and smiled. “I hope they stay.”

Mingyu smiled again and kissed those marks, just then realizing his body was feeling slightly heavy. Ignoring it, he moved down, kissing a trail to Jeonghan’s crotch, pushing down his pants and underwear and licking his lips at the sight of his erection.

Taking his time, Mingyu licked a stripe from the base, to the very tip, then made a noise when he tasted the precum and smiled up at Jeonghan, who was panting and watching him. He then smiled and tried to push Mingyu’s head away. “Stop it, I know what you’re thinking,” he grinned, a bit embarrassed.

Mingyu’s smile widened and tried to dodge the hand that was coming to his head. “But it’s true, you taste delicious,” he laughed and took the head on his mouth, using his tongue to caress the slit and play with it, making Jeonghan moan and arch, holding from the blankets now.

To get more comfortable, Mingyu pulled away and pulled from Jeonghan’s clothes completely, throwing them to the floor. He then did the same with his own clothes. “Come here,” he said now moving up and very carefully, removed Jeonghan’s sweater. It had been hard with the bite there, but once they were both completely naked, he took the same position again. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and began to stroke very slowly, smiling up at Jeonghan, looking at his face, before he’d take the head again in his mouth, and this time, suck on it. 

Jeonghan arched again with more force and moaned louder, bending his legs more and holding onto the blankets as Mingyu took more of him into his mouth and began to bob his head. Jeonghan squirmed and panted, his whole body feeling just  _ too _ hot. “Mingyu…”

After a moment, he held Jeonghan’s legs open, and spread his ass enough to give him a nice view. He lowered his lips and kissed that small hole passionately, before he’d use his tongue to caress and massage it, then slip it inside. Jeonghan was a moaning mess by now, arching his body, keeping his eyes closed as he lowered a hand and slipped his boney fingers through Mingyu’s hair, caressing his scalp.

There was a noise downstairs, somewhere, and even if both had heard it, they didn’t care. It was too late and now with them in this last situation, it wasn’t important anymore if zombies would get inside their last shelter.

Mingyu’s body felt slow and heavy, and while his sight was a bit blurry, he didn’t stop what they were doing. Hearing Jeonghan’s moans was like music to his ears, so he wouldn’t stop. Not now. He used his tongue to make him feel what he was going to do to him soon, before he’d pull it out and suck, knowing how much Jeonghan loved that.

Another tug on his hair made him increase the force one last time before he’d kneel close to him. With both hands on Jeonghan’s legs, he kept them spread open and aligned his cock, watching what they were doing. Licking his lips, he pressed the head of his cock against the tiny hole and could feel how it twitched. Mingyu grunted and pressed slowly, eyes closed as he enjoyed the heat and tightness around him, as breathing became more difficult for him.

Once he slipped deep inside his boyfriend, Mingyu rested his hands beside each side of Jeonghan’s head, looking down at him. Jeonghan was still panting, looking up at him before he licked his own lips. Mingyu leaned down and kissed them, and his boyfriend reacted immediately, reaching up to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders.

Mingyu could feel how he didn’t have as much energy as before, and just then he decided to start moving slowly, drawing out moans from his partner. He whispered sweet nothings in Jeonghan’s ear, now moving faster, while his boyfriend’s legs would wrap around his hips. Even if he wanted to move faster, he felt too heavy and with no energy at all. There was a moment in which Jeonghan gasped and closed his eyes, and Mingyu buried his face in his neck, breathing in his scent as he continued moving.

Jeonghan’s eyes opened, his arms still wrapped around him. When Mingyu leaned up and looked at him, he could see his eyes had changed color. A bright yellow that looked so good on him, even if it was a sign of what had happened to who used to be his boyfriend. He pounded into the smaller frame, in that moment, something inside him became excited, and the zombie in his arms moaned loudly, arching his back.

“Again?”

The one under him groaned, and Mingyu continued to pound into him, before he’d slowly lose his sight. That didn’t stop him from moving, from pounding into the corpse and making it moan and squirm beneath him. 

  
Soon enough Mingyu’s sight came back, but not  _ him _ . His body moved erratically, trying to chase the pleasure that came in waves, while he stared, with yellow eyes, at the one under him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have a nice weekend! x


End file.
